The Untold Stories of Symphonia
by brandonglee123
Summary: Ever wondered about those mysterious questions in the game that no one seems to answer? Perhaps you wondered why Genis waves his hand in funny motion when he talks, or who Penguinists really are. If you do, then this is the story for you!
1. Cooking and Kendamas

Thanks for clicking on my newest fanfic, "The Untold Stories of Symphonia." This is that place where those unanswered questions that no one seems to care about but must care about because otherwise they wouldn't ask the unanswered questions in the first place are answered, such as Lloyd's white things on the back of his shirt, Genis' funny hand motion, and who Penguinists really are. Sit back, and relax as we answer these and MORE!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi! I'm Brandonglee123 and I'm here with my pal Lloyd."

"Hi."

"We're here to discover Symphonia's greatest mysterious that no one seems to answer except in parodies such as these. Today, we're at Raine and Genis' house to discover why Raine's food seems to be deadly over half the tim… I mean, most of the tim… I mean, all of the time."

**Mystery #1: ****Raine's ****Cooking**

"So, we slowly sneak up, as we are very lucky to witness this event. RAINE COOKING! Let's watch."

Inside…

"Let's see, I think I'm going to make a cake today."

Genis started to slowly inch towards the front door. He almost made it if he didn't accidentally step on that mysterious twig that happens to be under your foot and it snaps, making the person you don't want to disturb/hide from notice you, like this situation. Nevertheless, that happened.

"And just where do you think YOU'RE going?!?"

"Uhhh… Colette's house?"

"Don't you want to try my cake?"

"NO!"

Raine blinks.

"Uhhh… I mean, I… uhhh… told… uhhh… Lloyd and Colette that… uhhh… I was going to meet them at Colette's house. Yeah, that's it. So, I'd really hate to disappoint them and all, and… LOOK OVER THERE!!!"

Raine looked and saw nothing, but by then, Genis had already made a mad dash out the door.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!"

Raine goes back into the kitchen.

"Okay, let's begin."

Outside…

"Watch, as Raine adds ingredients into her bowl, such as flour, butter, eggs, and baking soda. Nothing odd there. Wait… WAIT! She's adding curry powder!!! What a culinary break-through! Let's watch."

"Uhhh… Brandonglee123?"

"What, Lloyd?"

"Shouldn't we leave before she discovers us?"

"Don't worry. We'll be okay."

"Okay…"

Inside…

"Finally, after all that time, I finished my Spicy Cake!"

Outside…

"Look at that! A Spicy Cake! Carefully pulling out a notebook, I will take note of the used ingredients around her that interest me, such as the curry powder and the Tobasco sauce. Apparantly, she seems to be resistant against spicy foods. Case Closed!"

"Can we run now?"

"Sure. Why?"

"She found us."

"Oh. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Case Closed!**

Several minutes later…

"Okay, time for mystery #2! We're going to figure out how a kendama can cast magic spells!"

**Mystery #2: Magic ****Kendamas**

"Okay, for this one, we video-taped a conversation between us and Genis. Let's watch (Yes, Let's watch is a fun phrase to say.)."

_Video Camera_

_Brandonglee123: So __Genis__, how is it that a children's toy can shoot fireballs, summon meteor storms, and cause giant cyclones?_

_Genis__: Well, it's very simple actually._

_Lloyd: Really?_

_Genis__: Yeah, all I do is say some MAGIC words, swing my __kendama__, say the name of the spell, and…_

_Lloyd: And?_

_Brandonglee123: And?_

_Genis__:…__and then, I…_

_Lloyd: Yes?_

_Brandonglee123: Yes?_

_Genis__…I press one of the buttons on my __kendama._

_Lloyd: WHAT?!?_

_Brandonglee123: WTH?!? How can a button cause meteor storms?_

_Genis__: Quite easily, actually._

_Lloyd: You knew this the whole time and never told me? This makes the whole "__Kendama__ Competition" and "__Mithos__ and __Kendamas__" skits pointless! _

_Genis__: Actually, the "__Mithos__ and __Kendamas__" skit had a point. Only Half-elves know where the buttons are._

_Brandonglee123: GASP!_

_End Video Camera_

"So as you can see, folks, there really isn't any MAGIC behind THIS magic-user. Case Closed!"

**Case Closed!**

"Our show may be over, but it will continue!"

"We will continue showing our mysterious adventures into the unknown!"

"If you want to submit an unsolved mystery, call the toll-free number of 1-800-MYSTERY today!"

"Or, you can email us at to tell us your suggestions!"

"Type a review from either one today!"

"Thanks for reading!"

I don't own anything.


	2. Clumsiness and Rheairds

Brandonglee123: Okay, Time for Chapter 2! Let's discover more about the mysterious world of Symphonia! Time for our 3rd mystery! Maybe on the top of the list! Why does Colette trip over imaginary things?

**Mystery #3: Colette's Clumsiness**

"Today, we have another unsolved mystery on film! Roll that tape!"

_Video Camera_

_Brandonglee123: So, we are outside Colette's house right now, to discover the mystery that has eluded everyone for years, even Namco. Why does and how does Colette trip more than humanly possible? Let's find out._

_Rings doorbell._

_Colette (Opens door): Hi Lloyd and other mysterious person. How are you?_

_Brandonglee123: I'm the author! The freaking author!_

_Colette: Oh... __heh__heh__... I'm sorry._

_Lloyd: You don't have to apologize, you dork!_

_Colette: Oh… I'm sorry._

_Brandonglee123: Sigh…_

_Lloyd: Some things never change…_

_Brandonglee123: Anyway, we were wondering why you trip all the time._

_Colette: What? Isn't tripping kind of random?_

_Brandonglee123: Not when you happen to do it all the time and somehow advance the plot with it._

_Colette: Really? Name one example._

_Lloyd: You tripped and activated a machine that saved the world._

_Colette: I did? __Hmmm…__ I can't seem to remember…_

_Lloyd: Sigh…_

_Brandonglee123: There's another mystery… Colette's naïve behavior…_

_Colette: Huh?_

_Lloyd: Anyway, there must be some reason on why you trip more than humanly possible._

_Colette: Well… It kind of seems like a weird question… It just happens…_

_Brandonglee123: Okay, I want to know the REAL reason._

_Lloyd: What REAL reason? I give up._

_Brandonglee123: Fine, but we WILL find out someday!_

_End Video Camera_

"Well, THAT went nowhere."

"Yeah…"

We leave.

"Hmmm… They almost figured out my secret…"

**Case Suspended…**

"Well, it's time to go look for more unknown mysteries…"

"Sure. Let's go on my rheaird and look for weird mysteries.

"That's it!"

"What?"

"How do the rheairds work?"

"Ummm…"

**Mystery #4: The ****Rheaird's**** Power**

"Well, let's go find Yuan."

"Why Yuan?"

"Fine. We'll go ask Raine."

Skip to Raine's house…

"Raine, we wanted to ask you a question."

"You want to try my spicy cake?"

"Uhhh…no."

"TRY IT NOW!!!"

"…"

"…"

"…Okay, we'll ask Yuan."

We run away. Far, far, away.

Skip to the Sylvarant Base.

"Remind me why we're asking Yuan again."

"We got the rheairds from him first. He must know something about it."

"Ahhh…"

"Hey blue-haired Desian guy! Can you tell us where Yuan is?"

"You idiot! He IS Yuan!"

"No he's not!"

The "blue-haired Desian guy" walked over to us.

"YES I AM!!!"

"SEE, I TOLD YOU SO!"

"Hmph."

"Anyway, why do you guys want to talk to me?"

"We wanted to ask you about the rheairds."

"Ahhh… The rheairds. Well, I heard, about 4,000 years ago during the Great Kharlan War, that there was this secret evil organization making flying machines. I thought that it was completely preposterous, but Mithos thought that it would be a good idea to use those to travel. So…"

"Wait, I thought that Mithos used the rheairds to travel between the two worlds."

"Well, there weren't two worlds back then."

"Oh yeah…"

"That completely disproves the "Mithos traveled on a rheaird between two worlds" theory."

"Well, anyway, we infiltrated the base. Using Mithos' destructive spells, we managed to get to the deepest part of the base, where all of the important things in a base seem to be at. Anyway, as we found them, an alarm went off. We knew that we had to use these to get away. Kratos quickly climbed onto one and I jumped on another. We barely made it outside when the machines broke down. Luckily, we happened to be near Volt's Temple of Lightning, so Mithos made a pact with him and used his power to power the rheairds. Later on, after the world was split into two, Kratos and I found a way to use Volt's energy and combine it with magitechnology. Together, we created a way to travel "between worlds." We had achieved the impossible. Unfortunately, the fuel tank could not carry enough for more than one transfer at a time. Our "fuel" that we had achieved was impossible to transport, so we left it in the laboratory where we made it, naming it the Sylvarant Base. Later, we went to Tethe'alla and created another base, naming it the Tethe'alla Base. We also managed to take a very tiny sample with us, not enough to fuel a rheaird, but enough to create a bigger sample of the fuel, so now, we had fuel centers in Sylvarant and Tethe'alla."

"Wow! That explanation was so cool! Or, at least it explains the whole "Bases" theory."

"Thank you."

"Well, we better get going now. Case Closed!"

**Case Closed!**

"We thank all of the viewers and readers out there who read AND review!"

"Please review! Please!"

"It will only take a second of your time!"


	3. WTF?  Evil Colette?

Brandonglee123: Okay, and we're back with more unsolved mysteries. Let's go to the Mystery Hotline, A.K.A the phone.

MYSTERY HOTLINE!!!

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Lloyd: Hello?

???: Hi, this is Freakyanimegal456, and I have a question/unsolved mystery. My question is…

Lloyd: I DON'T CARE!!!

Slams the phone back on to the receiver.

Brandonglee123: Lloyd!?! What did you do THAT for?

Lloyd: Wait… That wasn't for commercial purposes?

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Brandonglee123: This time, listen to what they want to say.

Lloyd: Fine… Hello?

???: Hi! This is WhiteFox…

Lloyd: DON'T CARE!!!

Slams the phone down again.

Brandonglee123: LLOYD!!!

Lloyd: Fine, YOU answer it.

Brandonglee123: I think I will.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Brandonglee123: Hello?

Freakyanimegal456: YES! A different voice! I'm saved!

Brandonglee123: Hey, aren't you the person who wrote Role Reversal? It's just a guess…

Freakyanimegal456: Well, my question is "How does Kratos keep his hair like THAT?" I mean, he's cool and all, but it's all spiked up! What does he use? Hair gel?

Brandonglee123: Hey, are you ever going to update Role Reversal? And why do you always make those racist Latino jokes?

Freakyanimegal456: I didn't write Role Reversal!... or did I? Muahahaha…

Brandonglee123: Hello? Are you still there? Hello?

Lloyd: Well, you handled that phone call well…

Brandonglee123: Better than you!

Lloyd: Sure…

**Mystery #5: ****Kratos****' Hair**

"Well, at the moment, we can't really ask him…"

"Why not?"

"He's drifting away with Derris-Kharlan, remember?!?"

"Fine, we'll wait until he gets back."

"When do you think THAT will happen?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe 2-3 chapters…"

Meanwhile, with Kratos…

"I feel like someone wants to interrogate me… about my hair… Weird…"

Meanwhile…

"So, I guess we're going to have to wait, right?"

"You know what? If I can get my Eternal Sword, maybe I could move Derris-Kharlan!"

"That's a good idea! Where did you leave it?"

"Well actually, I transferred its power to my Material Blade…"

"Don't you have it with you?"

"No..."

"Sigh... I guess we're going to Dirk's house, then…"

Several minutes later…

We enter Dirk's house.

"GASP! It's Lloyd, and… some weird guy that I don't know…"

"ONCE AGAIN, I'M THE AUTHOR! GEEZ..."

"Oh… sorry."

"It's fine. Anyway, do you have the Material Blade?"

"Well, I would have it…"

"Would?"

"But I let Colette borrow it."

"COLETTE!?! YOU GAVE ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL THINGS IN THE WORLD TO COLETTE!?!"

"I wonder what she's doing with it…"

"You know, I don't remember giving her the swords…

Meanwhile, with Colette…

"And now that I have one of the most destructive things in the world, I can achieve WORLD DOMINATION!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhh… This reminds me of how I got it in the first place…"

_Flashback…_

_Colette is at Dirk's house._

_"Hi Dirk!"_

_"Hello Colette! No, Lloyd isn't here at the moment."_

_"Oh, that's okay. I just wanted to see something."_

_"What?"_

_"Oh, nothing.__ It's just…__JUDGEMENT!"_

_Dirk gets knocked out._

_"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!__Now, to steal the Eternal Sword!"_

_Suddenly, the sword began to speak._

_"Who are you? Where is Lloyd?"_

_"Lloyd's not here at the moment, but for now, I control you! I can use you to dominate the world! __MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"_

_"What? But only those who are half-elves (or have __elven__ blood in them like Lloyd or __Zelos__…) can wield me! How can you… Wait, I recognize this presence… No, it can't be!"_

_"But it is… __MUAHAHAHAHA!!!"_

_"NOOOOO!!!"_

_End Flashback…_

"Sigh… It's good being me…"

Meanwhile, with Lloyd and Dirk and that other guy… I mean, the author…

"Wow, isn't it really convenient that we saw that flashback just now?" (Lloyd)

"I know, but we could only read it…" (Me)

"I'm pretty sure Colette isn't THAT evil, or evil at all…" (Lloyd)

"Now THIS is a REAL mystery…" (Me)

**Case Suspended…**

**Mystery #6: Evil Colette?**

"I don't understand it…" (Me)

"Colette…" (Lloyd)

"Lloyd! We have to get to the bottom of this!" (Alternate between me and Lloyd...)

"Right!"

"Otherwise, we'll never know the secrets that lie within Kratos' hair!"

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of "Otherwise, Colette will destroy the world!" but that works too…"

"Lloyd, you're going soft on Colette."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Sure, you're not… Anyway, Readers! This announcement is for you!"

"Can you help us solve this mystery?"

"Why do you think Colette is being evil? Is she really evil? Has she been hiding this all along?"

"SHE'S NOT EVIL! I bet she's being controlled…"

"She can't be! That sounds TOO logical…"

"Please review your answers and any more unsolved mysteries that you can think of at the top of your head!"

"Why... Colette?" (Lloyd)


	4. Weapons and the mysteries behind them

Okay, here are some more untold stories, but first, the mystery hotline!

MYSTERY HOTLINE!!!

Ring! Ri-

Brandonglee123: Hello?

???: HI! This is RevivedSin!

Brandonglee123: Welcome! This is the mystery hotline, the number you can call to have your unknown questions answered! How may I help you?

RevivedSin: Well, I have lots of questions, which involve…

Brandonglee123: To save a lot of space and time, I already read your review… I mean, email, so I already read your questions. One that particularly interested me was your weapon question…

RevivedSin: Well, how can Presea use a GIANT POW HAMMER as a weapon? What about PAPER FANS? And how do wooden swords make the sound of a REAL sword? What about Raine's broom?

**Mystery #7: Secrets of the Weapons**

Brandonglee123: Now, we're on the case! Quickly! To the rheairds!

Several minutes later…

"Well, here we are, live, at Altamira. You may be wondering why we're here. Well, certain resources have told me that Presea happens to be here visiting Regal at the time. Let's check. To the Lezareno Company!"

Several MORE minutes later…

"We approach the elevator and head straight to the Presi…"

"Halt!"

"What? Why?"

"Do you have a pass?"

"Uhhh… We're T.V. for god's sake!"

"Well, too bad!"

"Is something wrong?"

Regal and Presea happened to come down the elevator at just the right moment.

"Are you Presea and Regal?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I happen to be the author of the story and I need to ask Presea a question."

"Yes?"

"How do you fight with a "Pow Hammer DX?"

"Oh, you mean, this?"

Presea pulls out this giant pow hammer that she happened to have with her that I didn't see.

"Yeah! How does it inflict more damage than a normal hammer or axe?"

"Well, look here."

She flips the hammer so the part of the hammer that you smack enemies with is revealed.

"Watch this."

She presses that side lightly (With gloves, of course). Suddenly, a squeak is heard and that specific side turns blue for 5 milliseconds, burning a deep hole in the gloves she was wearing. Luckily, reviewing our video camera, we were able to see it by playing the tape in slow-mo.

"The blue color that was almost impossible to see was magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes. So, it can smack into the enemy with great force even when little force is used."

"I see… Okay, thanks Presea!"

"You're welcome."

"Now, to Raine's house! To the rheairds!"

Several min… well, you know the drill…

"My push-broom?"

"Yeah! Can I see it?"

"Sure."

"Now tell me, how does a push-broom possess magical powers/significance?"

"Well, it's has buttons on the side."

"Wow! Just like Genis' kendama! Thanks! Quickly! To the rheairds!"

Suddenly, I was stopped by some short, blue, half-elven… Wait, it's Genis.

"Can I come with you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you are a famous T.V. star/writer/author of the story, and since Lloyd isn't here, can I come along?"

"Fine… Now, to the rheairds!"

Genis and I leave for the rheairds.

"Sigh… They almost figured out the magic of the push-broom…"

Several minutes later…

"Now, we're at Dirk's house, to discover the magic of… drum roll… PAPER FANS!!!"

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Lloyd!"

"Hey Lloyd! Can you show us your… drum roll… PAPER FANS?"

"Uhhh… Sure."

After several minutes of frantic searching, Lloyd discovers the… drum roll… PAPER FANS!

"Here are the paper fans (No drum roll?)"

"Let's see… Ah Ha!"

"Genis! You discovered something?!?"

"Yes! It is 1,000,000 times stronger at paper-cutting ability than normal paper!"

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"So, there you have it, folks. The secrets of the weapons! Case Closed!"

**Case Closed!**

Brandonglee123: Well, let's figure out our next mystery.

Genis: Sure. What is it?

Brandonglee123: Hmmm… What has bothered me SO much that it deserves to be here? Hmmm…

Genis: While you're thinking, I'll put every question from a review into the Review Folder. This will help us organize our questions.

Brandonglee123: That's a good idea, Genis. Let's see…

1 hour later…

Genis: Finally! Here it is! I'll update it on Chapter 6, 9, 11, 15, 17, and that's all for now!

Brandonglee123: You just randomly guessed some numbers, didn't you?

Genis: Yep!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review Folder:**

How to read:

The Review folder is a list of authors and their questions. It's like this…

-Brandonglee123 (This is the author name…)

Question #1 (The questions below their name are all of their questions written EXACTLY the way it was in their review)

**Rejected! **(This shows whether or not I'll use it. There are 5 phrases that can be typed…)

The 5 types are:

**UNTOLD MYSTERY (This means I will definitely use it)**

**Rejected! (I will not use it…)**

**Unsure…**** (Maybe I'll use it, maybe not…)**

**Already answered! ****(Self-explanatory…)**

**Can't be answered yet… (Such as any ****Kratos**** questions or ****Mithos**** questions…)**

**So, here we go!**

-Darkangel24700

Why doesn't Kratos like field trips?

**Can't be answered yet…**

Did Botta's hair flatten out when he drowned himself in the Remote Island Human Ranch?

**Rejected!**

Why the hell is there a Giant Gamecube in the middle of the Sylavarant (You misspelled Sylvarant) Base?

**UNTOLD MYSTERY**

-RevivedSin

How do they do crazy techniques?

**Unsure…**

HOW DOES SHEENA FIGHT WITH CARDS?

**UNTOLD MYSTERY**

Are Katz and Penguinists related?

**Unsure…**

Why do they call Potions, potions? Why don't they just call it alcohol?

**Unsure…**

What ever happened to Chocolat's mom when Palmacosta was owned by the out-of-control giant tree? Did she move to Luin like the rest of the Palmacostans? If so, I still don't see here (It's her…) there.

**Rejected!**

WHAT HAPPENED TO VIRGINIA? CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE!

**Rejected!**

How does Raine fight with a broomstick and how does Presea fight with a GIANT TOY HAMMER? How does Lloyd CUT THINGS WITH WOODEN SWORDS AND PAPER FANS? DOES HE GIVE THEM PAPER CUTS AND SPLINTERS?

**Already answered!**

Why can Genis see ghosts?

**Unsure…**

Can Lloyd travel through dimensions with the Eternal Sword since it has complete power over time and space? If so, why the hell doesn't he just use it to teleport from place to place after he gets it near the end of the game instead of riding the goddamn Rheiards? (I think it's spelled Rheaird… No idea…)

**Rejected!**

**End of Review Folder**

Brandonglee123: Wow, that's very useful, Genis.

Genis: Thanks.

Brandonglee123: Well, before we wrap up this story, let's make it a little longer. Time for the mystery of Sheena's cards!

** Mystery #8: Sheena's Magic-Infused Cards**

Brandonglee123: Quickly! To the NOT-SECRET ninja village!

Genis: (Sweatdrop)

Brandonglee123: To the Rheairds!

Genis:…

Brandonglee123: Let's go (Leaves)

Genis:… Good thing she gave me a map…

Several minutes later, we arrive in Mizuho, the mysterious and only ninja village in Symphonia.

Orochi: GASP! Outsiders!

Genis: Relax, we just came to see Sheena.

Orochi: Oh, well, she's over there. (Pointing towards a big, important house)

Genis:…uhhh…thanks…

Several seconds later…

Sheena: Hey Genis, and the other mysterious per…

Brandonglee123: I'M THE AUTHOR!!! THE FREAKING AUTHOR!!! Geez, first Colette, then Dirk, and now this…

Sheena:…

Genis:…

Sheena: Well anyway, what do you guys want?

Genis: Well, we were wondering if we could ask you a question.

Sheena: Sure.

Genis: How do your cards inflict damage?

Sheena:…Uhhh…

Genis: Well?

Sheena: It's top secret. I can't tell you.

Brandonglee123: WHAT?!?

Genis: Darn…

Brandonglee123: FINE! We'll go ask Zelos!

Genis: Are you sure that's a good idea?

Brandonglee123: Of course! Zelos knows everything about Sheena, right?

Genis: Sigh… Fine…

**Case Suspended… (till next chapter…)**


End file.
